Un perro con malas pulgas
by kill.me.thrice
Summary: Beh, un pequeño one shot sobre Sirius/Remus. Remus tiene calor, y Sirius no le facilita las cosas... ¿Reviews por favor? Carlos, espero que te guste , te de lo dediiico 3


Cuando Remus está estresado, se tumba en la cama de su habitación, debajo de las mantas con jazz de fondo y hundido en el colchón. Normalmente lee un libro de poesia, o a veces se queda tumbado escuchando la música hasta que navega en sus pensamientos y se queda dormido profundamente.

Hoy Remus está estresado, muy estresado, más estresado de lo normal. Tan estresado que ha leido cuarenta veces el mismo párrafo y no sabe qué pone en las malditas letras impresas en el papel.

Escucha jazz de fondo, pero eso no ayuda.

Toda la puta mañana aguantando los berridos de Sirius Black. Saltando en la cama con rock and roll a toda pastilla y encima sin camiseta porque claro, el verano se acerca y _'en serio Lunático, esta habitación es un horno, ¿no te asas?, puedes quitarte algo de ropa, ¿por qué no te quitas algo de ropa?, ¿pues sabes qué?, yo no aguanto más, me voy a quitar la camiseta porque me da calor de verte'_

Cuando Sirius le dijo eso a Remus, de repente sintió que la ropa molestaba, quemaba, ardía y dejaba quemaduras por todos lados._'Sobreviviré Sirius, sólo es calor'_

Ahora Sirius no está, y él acaba de salir de una ducha fría que por lo visto, algo aunque sea muy poco ha funcionado. La habitación ya no huele a Sirius sin camiseta ni a rock and roll. Ahora huele a un Remus con el corazón en la garganta, pupilas dilatadas y nervios a flor de piel.

La puerta se abre de sopetón, deja el libro a un costado de la cama y mira hacia ella.

-¿Aún sigues aquí, Lunático?, ¿pero acaso no te cansas de estar todo el día metido en esta cueva?

-Hola Sirius, y no, no me canso- suspira lo mejor que puede y se levanta de la cama en dirección al baño, empieza a hacer calor de nuevo, ¿es que nadie pretende poner un ventilador en la habitación?- ¿A qué has venido?

-A cambiarme, ya sabes, hace demasiado calor fuera y la camiseta es de manga larga.

-Ah.

-¿Y tú qué?

-Nada

-Ah

Lo hace aposta, es que dios, lo hace aposta eso de mirarle con una mirada canina y unos labios ligeramente torcidos. Se quita la camiseta y Remus le mira desde la puerta del baño, pero Sirius se gira y esconde su espalda con la pared más cercana.

-¿Qué tienes en la espalda, Sirius?

-Un arañazo, ¿por qué?

-No, eso no es un simple arañazo- unas garras marcadas en la espalda, desde arriba hasta abajo, abriendo el tejido y lados perfilados con sangre seca- ¿Qué es?

-Antes de ayer fue luna llena, Remus.

-Lo siento-le sale automático- ¿te duele mucho?- se acerca a Sirius- Al menos vas a dejar que te lo cure, ¿verdad?

Es un momento, una milésima de segundo lo que duran los dedos de Remus encima de la espalda de Sirius acariciando la herida. Una milésima de segundo basta para que Sirius suspire y vuelva loco a un Remus con kilos de ropa y muchísimo calor.

Unas manos en la cadera, y una boca en el oído susurrándole despacito y pronunciando bien cada palabra, '_deberías verte en luna llena, Remus,'_ una lengua caracoleando dentro de la oreja _'pierdes el control'_ las manos ahora no están quietas, se meten por dentro de esa ropa que odia con todas sus fuerzas _'¿Sabes perderlo ahora, Lunático?', _muerde el cuello con fuerza y marca esos colmillos caninos en la piel_, '¿puedes o no?'_

Remus quiere contestar, de verdad que quiere hacerlo pero no salen palabras de su garganta y el aliento, la lengua y esas manos_ 'dios, qué manos'_, no le dejan articular palabra alguna. Le flaquean las rodillas y si no fuera porque Sirius le agarra, probablemente se habría caido al suelo por falta de equilibrio.

-Qué pena Lunático, yo pensaba que podrías perder el control...-todo desaparece, ni manos, ni lengua, ni Sirius. De pie, al lado de la pared y respirando entrecortado se encuentra Remus Lupin, con un Sirius sonriendo y finjiendo su mejor cara de decepción, con ojos de _perro_ degollado- Bueno, otra vez será, ¿no?

Coge una camiseta de un montón de ropa tirada en el suelo, se la pone y abre la puerta dejando a un Remus estasiado.

-Nos vemos luego, Lupin.

-Sirius

-¿Qué?

-Eres un perro con malas pulgas, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, lo sabía.


End file.
